


【鸣佐】带资进组5（车）

by MIArashi



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIArashi/pseuds/MIArashi
Summary: ABO 纯甜  娱乐圈pa25大明星A鸣X 23新星导演O佐本集开车♂ 请八十岁以下人群在家长陪同下观看肉可能不太香，我会努力学习（？）的
Kudos: 5





	【鸣佐】带资进组5（车）

ABO 纯甜 娱乐圈pa  
25大明星A鸣X 23新星导演O佐  
本集开车♂ 请八十岁以下人群在家长陪同下观看  
肉可能不太香，我会努力学习（？）的

5、  
如点水的蜻蜓，如落入湖中泛起涟漪的水滴。  
宇智波佐助嘴唇轻点了一下漩涡鸣人的额头，是一个很纯粹的、安慰性质的吻。  
漩涡鸣人阖上双眸，静静享受这一触即分的柔软。这是无以言喻的美妙一刻，有些原本在远天边的梦，此时变成了怀中醉人的美酒，将来还会变成融入骨髓的血肉。

能找到你真好。

“可以了吧，开你的车吧。”佐助扭过头，试图抽出自己的手，耳尖有些泛红。  
“不，还没完。”鸣人向对面的人探身倾去，腾出一只手把佐助的肩膀扳过来。  
佐助转头看到的便是面前鸣人放大的脸。大明星不愧是大明星，这样近距离的美颜攻击成功让佐助楞在了原地，此时一对温热的嘴唇已经贴了上来。

鸣人轻含住佐助的唇，闭上了曾迷倒万千人的碧蓝双眼，仔细描摹另一对有些凉的双唇。腾出来的一只手穿过佐助鬓角的发丝，捧着他的脸。  
一切动作都那么温柔，并不像前日那样饱含着情欲，而是如朝圣般虔诚。  
佐助也没有推开他，二人都静静享受着这一刻的温存。

“佐助……”鸣人恋恋不舍的分开两人接触的唇，“我喜欢你，跟我……交往吧。”他其实是想直接说结婚的，不过想了想还是打算一步步来，要是把人吓跑就得不偿失了。  
一阵沉默，佐助的刘海挡住了眼睛，看不清表情。  
“……稍微的话……”佐助偏过头，这回耳根与面颊俱是一片绯红。  
“……也不是不行。”

鸣人轻笑一下，眼睛中是隐藏不住的喜悦，格外的透亮，仿佛倒映着星辰，闪烁着点点星光。这两天鸣人也算逐渐摸清楚这个小祖宗的脾性了，他这样的人能说出这样的回答已经顶天了。不过只要走出第一步，剩下的可以慢慢引导他到自己的步调上来。

“那，小佐助。”鸣人笑的狡黠，“来做点恋人之间才会做的事吧？”  
鸣人再度把唇凑了过去，只是这他次不再像上次那样浅尝辄止，而是不断加深这个吻。灵活的舌头也几次探出去，试图突破对面那人的防线。  
“喂……会被……看到”佐助出声制止，却不曾想正被等待机会的猎人逮个正着。找准了说话的空隙，鸣人的舌头滑入他的口中，与粉舌一同起舞，缠绵悱恻。有些来不及吞咽的涎液顺着形状完美的下巴滑至白皙的脖颈处，带起一根根暧昧的银丝。

佐助被吻得有点晕头转向了，开始他是有点享受的，但是渐渐的，他感觉到自己周身开始逐渐变得燥热，有一股热流向下腹和后方涌去，似乎昨晚的那种感觉又回来了——这是发情期来临的前兆。

“等等！住手！”这次是真的下狠心推开欺身压上来的人，声音里是前所未有的慌乱，迎上鸣人完全懵逼但仍然不愿意停下的神情，解释道“你再继续下去我会——”

晚了。  
Omega的信息素一下子不受控制的四散开来，后穴也开始分泌大量的蜜液，这一切都表明这个omega进入了等待被标记的发情期。  
正常omega的发情期在四五天，佐助比较短，只有一两天，所以本来的情况下一个临时标记是足够他安然度过发情期的。  
但这次不一样。一来他是被药物控制的非自然发情状态，二来这一整天来，他跟给了自己的临时标记的Alpha长时间独处在狭小的空间里——无论是车里还是包厢里——甚至这个alpha现在还在跟他肌肤相亲。

区区临时标记已经承受了太多。

漩涡鸣人愣在那了，天知道他费了多大劲才定住神，没有在这么个密闭的车内空间中，被这么高浓度的omega信息素冲昏头脑，上去咬人家的腺体不管三七二十一把人标记。

感觉这辈子的定力都用在这里了我说。

“……唔……药……”包里有以防万一放的抑制剂，Omega们出门总是会带一点的。  
鸣人捉住他伸去拿包的手。  
开玩笑，我只是克制，别当我是太监。

鸣人把车钥匙一拔，把车前窗的挡帘放下。再度俯下身去亲吻那双已经镀上水汽的黑眼睛，在佐助耳边用低沉的声音说道“相信我。”反正也不是第一次了  
佐助迷蒙的眼睛看着他，脸颊上全是代表着深陷情欲的潮红，也不知道还剩下多少理智思考alpha说的话。头一偏没说什么，算是默许了。

三下五除二把两人冬季厚重的外套都脱了下来，鸣人有点急了，脱得时候也不知道撕扯到了哪里，但也顾不得那么多，把外套尽数丢到后座上去，直到佐助上身只剩下了一件白衬衣。鸣人旋转车座位侧边的旋钮，把座位放低一些，让佐助躺的尽量舒服一点。  
发情带来的燥热并没有随着衣物的减少而降低，佐助躺靠在椅背上大口喘着气，连呼出的空气都有些烫人。双手本能的攀上对面人的胳膊。  
金发的alpha喉结滚动一下，这个场景跟昨天何其相似，但还是很不同的，昨天只是算作“对策”一样的行动，而今天，可以更放肆一些——

鸣人再度吻上深陷情热之中的恋人，逗弄着香软的粉舌，佐助仰起头配合着这个吻。又将手伸入佐助上身仅剩的白衬衫中，寻到了隔着衬衫透出的，胸前的两点嫣红，轻轻地抚慰、揉捏，时而按压，时而提拉。  
“唔……！“少经人事的omega乳尖实在敏感，发出一声闷哼，之前未曾经历过此种刺激的两点嫩粉很快就在alpha熟练地手法下充血挺立，刺激的感觉使裤子中的性器也愈加站起。  
鸣人也不在压抑自己快要叫嚣着喷薄而出的信息素，顿时烈酒的气味满盈了整个车内，跟可可味搅在一起。吻顺着往下，在喉结处咬了一下，引得身下的人倒抽一口凉气。接着便伸手向人下身探去，原本系好腰带的裤子早已被脱下，omega发情时后穴分泌的蜜液染湿了内裤，但也说明这个omega已经是预备被插入的状态。

“状态不错嘛，小佐助。”鸣人恶作剧一般往人耳朵中吹了一口气，裹挟着信息素的温热气息打在脖颈和脸庞处，这让omega脸上的羞红蔓延到了脖颈与胸口，身下半勃的性器也渗出了一些液体。  
“混账……你故意的……”突然袭击让佐助有些无措，只能被动承受着。  
鸣人轻笑，抬起他一边的腿亲吻着，同时一根手指伸入了早已饥渴的甬道。由于omega分泌的液体，第一根手指并没受到什么阻碍，很快，鸣人准备伸入第二根手指。虽然有着润滑，但到底也只是第二次被人进入身体，第二根手指费了些劲才被吞进去。两根手指在佐助的穴内前行，撑开，希望这个omega能尽快适应。

“……呃……！”突然手指触过了某个粗糙的点，引得穴内一阵紧缩，身下的人也抑制不住发出声音来。鸣人挑眉，嘴角挂着一抹坏笑“嗯？是这里吗？”，用两根手指不断摩挲按压那个发硬的点。  
“等………不要………”佐助有些难耐，也有些羞愤，抬起胳膊挡住自己的脸。  
鸣人拉开他挡脸的手臂，俯下身咬了一下他的耳垂，也终于把第三根手指挤了进去。手指在后穴中进出，发出“噗呲”的水声，有些蜜液顺着手指滑下，濡湿了大腿与身下的座位。  
“小佐助，你现在就这个样子，一会儿我很担心啊～”鸣人抽出手指，解开自己的腰带，里面的欲望昂扬多时，已经涨的有些发疼了。抬起omega有些纤细的双腿环在自己的腰上，又扶起他的腰，让他处于一个半悬空的姿势。将阴（）茎的头部凑过去，摩擦着穴口，伞状的头部沾染了一些蜜液，“准备好了吗？”  
但并不等人回复，鸣人身形一沉，前部分肉（）棒率先进入了火热的甬道。

“呃……啊！”内壁的嫩肉紧紧吸着肉（）棒，尽管已经润滑扩张过，但面对突然入侵的硕大异物，疼痛夹杂着的快感还是让佐助忍不住呻吟出声，攀着鸣人肩膀的双手开始发颤。

鸣人长出一口气，看身下人适应还算良好，继续挺身，长驱直入，将仍留在外面的一大截肉（）棒尽可能向里进去，一直顶到深处生殖腔腔口的一块软肉。  
因为发情期的来临，生殖腔不像平时一般紧闭。再往前一点，就能轻易进入，也是正式标记的第一步——不过鸣人没那么做，现在还太早。

“嗯……别……”完全进入的肉（）棒在穴内横冲直撞，再度碾过刚刚被发掘的敏感点，让佐助浑身一股触电般麻酥的感觉。  
鸣人低下头亲吻佐助已满盈水雾而迷离的眼睛，身下的动作并没有停下，他用手固定住佐助的腰，防止人被他顶出去，还顺势掐了一把。

佐助感觉自己要被情欲吞没了，只能说出一些破碎的句子，但随着抽送的动作，快感一波接着一波涌来，情动的omega也开始扭动腰肢配合着插（）入的动作。

Alpha抽插的动作很大，每次都将欲望重重地插进去，一直到生殖腔的前面才停下，又慢条斯理地抽出来，还刻意“照顾”那处敏感的地方。佐助已经抑制不住自己的喘息和呻吟声了，Alpha的尺寸还是太大了，抽出时连带着穴内的嫩肉都向外翻；进入到最深处时，小腹就会出现一块不自然的凸起。

“佐助，喊我的名字。”感觉到有某些东西即将冲出身体宣泄而出，鸣人的声音低沉而嘶哑，眸子也沉了下来。  
“鸣……鸣人……”佐助轻声唤自己刚确定关系的恋人的名字，攀着鸣人肩膀的手臂改为环上他的脖子。或许等他冷静下来，都没想到自己还能做出这种举动来，但性与爱总是让人疯狂的。  
金发的Alpha低吼一声，将含有浓郁信息素的精华尽数注入穴内，因为答应了佐助只是进行临时标记，鸣人并不能去啃后颈处那一直散发着甜美气息的腺体，只能泄愤般的咬上那形状好看的精致锁骨，留下一个半月型的牙印，算是宣告所有权了。  
佐助眼前泛起一道白光，浓郁信息素的注入让他的性器也发泄了出来。滚烫的精（）液大量地灌入他的体内，为了让他尽数接受，鸣人故意没有将埋在他体内的东西马上抽出来。

临时标记已经完成了，空气中的信息素只是并存的两种味道，没有交融。佐助周身的燥热开始平息，情欲也开始冷静，取而代之的是涌上来的乏困。  
看到金发恋人那张蠢脸冲他满足地笑，佐助再也撑不住了，头一低昏睡了过去。

脸上少见的带着浅浅的微笑。  
一定会做一个幸福的梦吧。

tbc  
预定章节数一爆再爆 东西却只感觉写了一半 哭了  
新司机，肉可能不太香，多担待哈  
马上考试了，暂停更新 大概下周五回来继续哈


End file.
